Love Is
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: Draco is in love with Hermione... but she loves someone else... Songfic! Please Review ^_~


Love Is.  
  
Disclaimer: The song, Love Is. belongs to Stevie Nicks. Harry, Hermione and Draco belong to their owner.  
  
// Do you know what this is? // No, I don't. //  
  
Draco watched Hermione in secret as she sat down to read in the Library. His heart raced violently as she pulled her hair out of her face as she leaned over slightly to look at the text. He had begun to follow her around, in secret of course, and just watch her.  
  
// But whatever it is// It's very powerful. //  
  
Ever since she had proven him of his wrongs in his fourth year, he had taken to watching her. The electricity that ran through him every time she brushed up against him made him want to touch her again. He began to think a lot about her. He wasn't sure if it was an infatuation he had of her or if it was an obsession for her smarts. He did not know his heart could produce this emotion. Could it be love?  
  
// Have you felt this way before? // Oh, I thought I knew. // Do you know that I love you now? // Oh yes, I do //  
  
He watched her smile around Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. They were so damn lucky to have her as a friend. He saw the way her eyes twinkled as Ron or Harry made jokes. He watched the way she hugged Hagrid when she went to talk to him. His heart raced every time. And every time he wanted to touch her. Deep down he knew this was far beyond obsession for Hermione Granger. It had to be love. The one thing that conquered above all else.  
  
// Love is... // You've got the softest lips //  
  
After half of the second year passed by he mustered up the courage to talk to her. He had asked her to talk with him in private and she agreed. His heart raced as the two were out of eyesight from anyone. She tilted her head at him to listen to what he had to say and Draco couldn't wait any longer. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips. To him they were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, and above that, the most softest. But their moment was cut short when Harry and Ron came looking for them. Before Draco could tell Hermione anything, they whisked her away to talk with Hagrid.  
  
// You know that I cannot stay? // Yes, I know //  
  
Several days went by since that kiss he gave to Hermione. It haunted him and it haunted her too. Draco came by the Griffindor tower to talk with Hermione. He wanted to tell all that he felt despite what his father forbid. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and stop time. Seamus, who was leaving told Draco that Hermione wasn't there. She had left the common room an hour ago with Harry.  
  
// It has nothing to do // With you or with love // Oh, yes it does //  
  
Hermione had pushed Draco away for the fact he was in the House of Slytherin, not for who he was. She regretted it when she had caught Draco alone by the Quidditch arena. Ron and Harry were busy with chess to notice she had left. She watched him in secret as he flew around on his broom. After he had caught his snitch he came back to the ground and sat down. Thinking no one was around he began to cry softly. His heart was aching for Hermione and she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
// Do not call or come around here // Do not tell // You know that I loved you then // Oh well... //  
  
In his weakest moment she had seen exactly what he had meant to tell her. But he returned the actions she had given to him earlier. He pushed away from her and went back to the safety of his common room. But it didn't stop the pain that swelled up in his heart. She had made him love her, and she flaunted it in front of him. But that wasn't all the pain he endured in silence.  
  
//Love is... // You've got the softest lips //  
  
Harry had asked Hermione to go out with him and she accepted in front of everyone in the Great Hall. In front of the one person who showed absolute hate towards them both. Draco Malfoy. Harry had kissed her, and kissed her deeply.  
  
// Love is... // The touch of your fingertips // Love is... // Knowing you won't let go //  
  
Harry's love to Hermione was like puppy love. He touched her fleetingly and kissed her here and there. He was surprised to find Draco scowling at their affection as he walked past them. After all, love was supposed to be the greatest thing. Harry wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She basked in his warmth and his embrace, ignoring the less than normal Draco Malfoy Look.  
  
// She awakens things // That he said he thought were dead. // He says, are you happy now? // Oh yes, I am. // But when it's over // How then will you feel? // Will you miss those arms that used to go // Around you? //  
  
He tried so hard to ignore the pair that seemed to be everywhere in Hogwarts. But even as he tried to hide away in his common room, they passed him. She was always behind his closed eyes. She was in his dreams, tormenting him of what he could never have because Potter had claimed her. He had asked her before Potions if she was happy with Harry and she automatically replied with a yes. That was all it took to make him turn away and wipe the tear that fell down his cheeks.  
  
// So she stood there in the hallway frozen //  
  
Harry had left to go somewhere and did not leave her a note. He hadn't told her that he'd be back. He didn't tell her that he loved her and hardly ever said it. then it hit her like a huge brick wall. Harry hadn't really loved her. He had cared strongly enough for her, but not enough to tell her that he loved her.  
  
//In the dark // And her heart broke down // She cried // She fell to the floor //  
  
She had left the Great Hall and went running back to Griffindor Tower. Ron had seen her eyes well up with tears, but didn't ask since he didn't want to press anything on her that she might not want to talk about. But she stopped before she could even get to the stairs. It hurt her so much to realize that for the first time that Harry didn't love her like she though he did. She collapsed onto the floor in a fit of crying.  
  
// One tear slid across her lips // To the corner of her mouth //  
  
Draco had left the moment he saw her run out, obviously crushed about Harry's absence. But he didn't anticipate her on the floor, crying. He didn't stop, he just kept walking towards her when her voice harshly lashed out, "Go away Ron! Leave me alone!" He hadn't seen the tears till he was close to her. So very close to her.  
  
// Love is... // And dropped to the floor.//  
  
All the anger in Draco melted the moment her tears dropped onto the floor. They were real. Her pain was real. He dropped to the floor beside her and tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
// Love is... // You've got the softest lips // Love is... // The touch of your fingertips // Ooh, she says love is // Knowing you wont let go // Love is... // Watching you go //  
  
Her body shook with all her hurt as she turned to him. She buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing. He was surprised by the gesture, but he wrapped his arms around her and tried to offer her comfort. One hand stroked her hair and the other patted her back. He spoke soothingly as best as he could, but he didn't try to make her stop trying. If she took comfort in him, he wasn't going to take it away from her. But she slowly stopped crying as she raised her head to him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
//You're so very powerful // Love is... //  
  
Draco tried to keep himself from returning her kiss. But with his thumbs, he wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks. He had wanted to hold her until time stopped, but eventually it would have to stop. She was Potter's girl. Never his. It just wasn't going to happen.  
  
// Am I happy // Yes I am // Do I know you love me now // Yes I do // Do I know you cannot stay // I know // All about love //  
  
Hermione's eyes stared into Draco's depths of gray-blue. She had Harry, but the feelings weren't mutual as she thought they would be. Their relationship had to end. It had to end before she would get hurt again. She tried not to cry, but Draco rested a hand on her cheek tenderly. Potter only had a crush on her for a short while. He didn't love her and both he and Hermione knew it. He rested his forehead against hers and tried to comfort her the best he could. Neither had noticed that Ron had come looking for her and found the two of them.  
  
// All about love // 


End file.
